Kakashi's mission: The uchiha Hidden in the rain (Naruto fan fiction)
by Johny7
Summary: On a mission to the hidden rain village, ex hokage kakashi hatake discovers rumors of a boy, fifteen years old, stated to be the son of a rogue uchiha. However, the Alleged Uchiha boy is no ordinary shinobi, kakashi is perplexed and seeks answers but finds more than he bargained for. (A Naruto Fan Work)
1. Enter: The hidden rain village!

**Chapter 1**

The white haired ninja leapt from tree to tree, his backpack fastened and his below eye level mask in tact. He had never truly gotten re-used to looking with two eyes as he leapt, because prior too the end of the fourth great war, he had always blocked one of them with his forehead protector. He was now at the end of his prime, and was grateful to have the help of both eyes too navigate the dense forest.

He could see the end of the vegetation nearing as he approached a great lake, but the relief of arriving was short lived, when he sensed a kunai whizzing toward him. He drew one of his own and the two knives made a, 'ping' as they clashed, sparks flew as he deflected the kunai in too a tree.

He stopped on a branch and stayed low. Judging from where the kunai came, he could tell the enemy was a few meters ahead. He sniffed the air and drew out five distinct scents. There were possibly five enemies ahead, he couldn't know for sure as in his age, his senses weren't as sharp as they once were.

"You there, identify yourself," a deep voice bellowed from ahead. The white haired ninja had pinpointed exactly where the voice came from, he knew where to attack if need would arise. He stood nonetheless, "Who's asking?"

"I am Sarui Zano, of the Zano clan, you are entering the territory of the hidden rain village, and I am in charge of its defense. Identify yourself or turn around and leave innidiately, or we will take action."

The white haired ninja was confused. His higher ups had told him that his mission was cleared with the leaders off the hidden rain village, and that he was expected. The security should have expected him.

"I am Kakashi Hatake off the village hidden in the leaf, and I am here on the orders of Lord Seventh, your higher ups should have informed you of my arrival."

There was silence for a few moments as kakashi awaited a response, instead he was met by three kunai whizzing toward him, kakashi prepared to deflect them but didn't seem to notice the tag on the middle kunai, as the kunai were within range, a huge explosion rang out shaking the trees. Zano grinned, he had heard the leaf shinobi had grown weak in the years following the war, but now he was seeing it for himself. He looked too his masked subordinates, all six of them, "retrieve whatever is left of him, but be weary, he may not be completely dea-

Out of Zano's left , blood splashed on his face as what looked like a lightening bolt struck straight in to the mask of his subordinate, blowing his face completely open, Zano jumped away immediately, seeing the now headless henchman's body falling too the ground and kakashi standing, mere inches away from where Zano once was. Kakashi's hand was encased in what looked like some sort of purple lightening that Zano had never seen before. In the blink of an eye kakashi was gone again.

Zano landed on a tree and the remaining five of his Subordinates surrounded him. Sweat ran from Zano's brow as he realized that kakashi , formerly of the sharingan was still as legend said, truly deadly. Zano had thought that without the visual power of the sharingan which kakashi had lost over a decade ago, he would not nearly be strong enough even to beat the weakest member of his team, but he knew now that he was wrong. For in an instant, kakashi had evaded his explosive attack, and counter attacked already knowing their position. He didn't even see kakashi escape the blast wave, nor did he sense any chakra build up or notice the purple lightening, Zano had realized that even before he had attacked, kakashi had probably slipped away and left a clone in his place, and at the last moment before striking, with incredible speed and precision, activated the purple lightening jutsu. Zano knew of kakashi's famous lightening cutter, but from the data he had gathered, thought it unusable without the sharingan. He was wrong.

"Be on guard, Suba, track his position. Soari, Prepare your attack."

Suba, a small, green masked, sensory ninja weaved hand signs and focused, "Sixty degrees to the right, fifty meters away."

In an instant, Saori, a bigger, tougher looking, red masked ninja released his attack. "Lightening style, twisting thunderbolt attack!"

A huge swirling lightning bolt penetrated a clump of trees, decimating the forest. Kakashi was shocked that they discovered his position, he weaved handsigns "Earth style: Mud wall." The lightning attack from Saori completely destroyed the forest around him, and almost destroyed his mud wall. Kakashi stayed low behind the wall as the shockwave passed. That's when two hands came up grabbing on too his legs. And from above a hulking figure in a blue mask came down on him, kakashi blocked but still took the force of the attack which destroyed the ground below him. He had taken a great deal of damage from the attack, the Big ninja, Ruori, stood with his arms pressing down on kakashi who was now on one knee. Kakashi was surprised at their efficiency but knew now that he was stuck in a precarious position, his feet held below, his hands atop, blocking an attack, and the other ninja on their way. He knew he had one way too escape that would cost a great deal of his life energy, or chakra as it was known. Smoke started too rise from his clothes as he looked up at the hulking form's blue mask, in an instant, purple lightening encased his entire body, forcing the hands at his feet too release, and causing ruori too cry out, releasing his onslaught. In the instant they withdrew pressure, kakashi retreated, but the full body lightening attack had a cooldown period of some minutes which left him defenseless. As he retreated, he had noticed the extent too the earlier attack's power. A huge chunk of forest was cleared. And he was in the open, there in front of him, four figures appeared as well as the Ruori and the ninja that was holding his feet from underground. There were six in all including Zano. They looked ready too attack, and kakashi knew that he was in danger.

Just as Zano ordered the attack, a huge wall off water came up between Kakashi and the six ninja, through the water he could see ninja clad in the hidden rain village's colors as well as a more familiar sight. The leader of the hidden rain Kotetsu Yuhito. The six ninja retreated in too the forest as the water wall subsided.

Kotetsu Jumped over too kakashi. "Lord Sixth, are you okay?" kakashi breathed heavily for some moments then stood. "I'm fine, but what's going on Kotetsu, they said they were your men."

"Well, kakashi, we seem to have a lot of explaining too do, I'll start by assuring you, that they aren't my men."


	2. Chapter 2: The missing files

"They're part of a rogue terrorist cell known only as "The salamander." An odd name but to give context, they took inspiration from the rogue, known as Hanzo of the hidden rain." Kakashi knew of hanzo, a greatly feared ninja who clashed with the great sanin of the leaf many decades ago. Hanzo in many respects was regarded as a hero to many in the third ninja war, but he was corrupt and his hands stained with the blood of many innocents. "This group lead by Hanzo's nephew, Zano, seek to take over the hidden rain in hanzo's memory."

Kakashi contemplated many things as he gained info. "They seem very strong."

"They are, three off his associates are rogues from our Anbu Black ops team, Ruori, Saori and another known as Ban." Kakashi recalled Ruori and Saori, bit didn't know if Ban was among them.

"Why didn't you just call for assistance from the shinobi alliance to get rid of them?"

"We at the hidden rain prefer to handle our private matters, privately."

Kakashi was was confused, but he had dealt with many leaders in his day, and knew that they were difficult men.

Kakashi and kotetsu traversed the fortress that stood at the center of the hidden rain. Kotetsu's fortress was almost all metal, the entire rain village was highly industrialized, it resembled a maze of intricate wiring entangled with a complex pipe system. The rain however, never stopped. Kotetesu and his guards showed kakashi too the main hall, where he sat and they filled him in on all the developments of the hidden rain.

" Remind me again of the details if your mission."

" I was sent here by the land of fire too retrieve documents regarding the now deceased fugitive, Nagato Uzumaki, formerly known as 'Pain.'

Kotetsu seemed confused, "Pain had been dead for over a decade, why are documents regarding him being sought after?" kakashi knew the real reason, but feigned an answer.

"For political reasons..."

Kotetsu didn't dig any deeper to Kakashi's relief. He knew too himself that information about Pain's multiple Jutsus as well as his rinnegan were contained in these documents. There was also information regarding experiments conducted by the akatsuki which left in the wrong hands could cause trouble.

"By what right does the land of fire lay claim too these documents though, kakashi."

"By the right of those documents being products of war, a war that was won by us."

Kotetsu nodded, "I would be happy too provide you with the information needed except, most of our documents were stolen in an incident two weeks ago."

Kakashi grew annoyed, "How convenient." He replied.

"Are you accusing us?"

Kakashi's eyes narrowed.

"It wouldn't matter if you were," because I can tell you who has them.

"Is it Zano and his thugs?"

"Not quite."

"So there are more criminals running wild in your village."

Kotetsu smirked, " I see why they elected you as their Hokage."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Not a thing… the man who stole the documents is known only as 'Bit' by the locals, he is said to be highly elusive as demonstrated by the way he slipped in and out with the information, we don't have many leads on him, but you are welcomed to assist in finding him, there may be much profit involved for us both."

Something felt off too kakashi about everything, but he couldn't put his finger on it. He agreed nonetheless too help in the search for Bit.


	3. Chapter 3: Bits and Pieces

**Chapter 3: Bits and Pieces**

A few days had passed since kakashi arrived in the hidden rain. He was rested from his battle with Zano and was now ready to search for the fugitive known as 'Bit.'

Kotetsu had provided him with enough information too track the last sightings of Bit to a remote mountain village just outside of the hidden rain. Originally the hidden rain was built in the middle of a huge inland lake, the industrialized village sat at the dead center of the lake with a huge moat surrounding it, outside off the moat was thick dense forest for miles around with small mountains peaking out in few areas.

The village bit was spotted in was high up in the closest mountain too the Hidden rain, it was known for containing huge ancient ruins revered by the villagers. They rarely visited the ruins for fear of a curse they claimed lay there. Kakashi knew the curse was probably a myth but it kept villagers away nonetheless, and kakashi had too much experience not to know that this was the perfect place for Bit to lay low.

He entered the village in disguise as a humble trader and used this as a way too listen in and confirm his suspicions. As he listened to villagers, he pieced together that two men had gone missing recently when they went too the ruins. Kakashi imagined they must've stumbled upon Bit.

He had waited a day and prepared too ascend too the temple when he came across another rumor that stopped him in his tracks. A man came too him looking too buy textiles when he had overheard the man talking too another about a boy. " They say the boy who killed Nigashi possesses the sharingan off the hidden leaf, Nigashi didn't stand a chance against him and now the leaders are searching for the boy." Kakashi stood dumbfounded, why didn't Kotetsu inform him of this? Furthermore, if it were true, it would mean another Uchiha survivor. It couldn't be true or the leaf would know about it.

His suspicions took root and kakashi started to think that there was more than met the eye in the hidden rain village. Night came, and kakashi prepared, he planned his attack, had it been in his younger days he would have attacked at night, but he was weary and his body ached, kakashi needed to rest.

The next morning he awakened and packed his stuff, kunai, food pills, all sorts of things a shinobi would carry. He had planned to go in undetected, he didn't know if Bit had associates or what abilities bit possessed, kakashi knew no matter what bit threw at him, he had seen it all, and he was one of the most elite ninjas in the world, the threat of danger wasn't high. He took precautions nonetheless.

Kakashi snuck through the trees until the temple came in too view, an old vine covered structure that clearly implied that it was once a beauty too behold, but was now almost too the end of its lifespan. There were no signs of inhabitance but kakashi was quite sure this was due too signs being hidden.

He came In closer, then pulled his coat over, his plan was too walk directly up too the inside of the shrine. Bit would show himself, and if kakashi were to pose as a craftsman, he would have the element of surprise if a fight were to ensue. He was pretty sure that Bit would have had excellent detection jutsu and a general awareness of his surroundings due too the fact that Bit was able to infiltrate the fortress that was the Rain capital, he had too have been a sensory type. To try to sneak in would probably cause kakashi more trouble than it would be worth.

Kakashi ascended the mossy steps of the stone palace, he admired the architecture as well as the way nature intertwined with the stone and brass. He also kept a keen eye for anything out of the ordinary and nonetheless he found something. His sense of smell was almost one hundred times keener that of a normal person, and it was this that gave Bit away. Kakashi had caught a scent, he knew that someone was close by.

That's when he heard footsteps, and from a dark doorway, a masked figure appeared. The figure wore a black cloak with a plain, light brown, wooden mask, that had only two circles for eyes. The figure spoke, in heavy voice.

"Why are you here?"

"Hello, I am but a merchant, I had heard there were artifacts here too be found and perhaps tourists here to be sold too, and who might you be?"

The figure's two circular eye slots seemed hollow, like there was no one behind the mask, until, the two eyes opened. Kakashi stood dumbfounded. The distinctive red glow of two triple tomoe sharingan. Kakashi wondered if his eyes had tricked him, if he was under a genjutsu, but Bit proved him wrong when he said, "I've never seen a merchant with such a high level of chakra."

That's when kakashi felt something wrap around his ankles, right up too his knees. When he looked down, it was a plant root. "Wood style… but that's not possible." As he looked at the figure, in the blink of an eye, the person raised his hands and formed the seals for the Great fireball Jutsu, releasing a Gigantic ball of fire, that hurtled toward the trapped kakashi.


End file.
